Opening the Gates
by monkeygirl77
Summary: In order to reopen Heaven, all four gates need to be opened at the exact same moment. Its a race against time to find all four Gatekeepers before the balance between good or evil is disturbed, after all, who is supposed to fight off the hordes of Demons running free.
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo I am going to try and update Human Charges tonight! Some time after 8:15 cause that's when I get off of work! But now, without further adieu, ENJOY!**

**I own nothing but Kai, Alex, and Nakir.. **

* * *

><p>After watching all the angels fall everything had been put into perspective.<p>

There was no longer an open Heaven. Souls were roaming free around the globe. Angels were once again on Earth, finding vessels and trying to find out what the heck was going on. Sam and Dean had found Cas after a long week of looking, he wasn't found alone. Oh no they also found their least favorite trickster turned archangel with their trench coating wearing friend. He apparently wasn't as dead as he had lead people to believe.

A week after that they had found the three cage mates and teenage mutant killer ninja angel wondering around some valley as the drove through it. The archangels vowed retribution for whoever had done this while Castiel blatantly looked away from them unnoticed. With all five angels in the back seat, somewhat cramped together, Dean couldn't help but listen in to their conversation.

"But what I want to know is where _they _were at when this was all going down"

Michael nodded in Raphael's direction.

"Yes, I would like to know that as well. They would never leave their posts unless injured"

Raphael chuckled a bland chuckle causing Michael to send him a look.

"Oh yes, because they were oh so reliable when it came to that"

"Oh come on! They were still down one, Gadreel was still locked up last time we saw him, the other three had to expand out in order to cover it all."

"Gadreel cannot be trusted with guarding the women's bathroom"

Everyone shot Gabriel strange looks at that remark. Dean felt as if they should know that Gadreel was indeed on Earth, in fact he was at the bunker at this very moment watching over Kevin. But then again, it wasn't something he wanted to have to deal with, yet. So he kept his mouth shut. As did Castiel.

* * *

><p>Sam was standing between the four archangels and Gadreel as they fumed at him. Things like 'how dare you' and 'traitorous bastard' were being thrown around but nothing close to physical could happen because of the barrier that was Samuel Winchester. Cas was standing next to the human hunter, still oddly silent, held up his hand slowly silencing everyone in the room. Dean saw him visibly flinch at the heated glares he received from the archangels in return for interrupting them.<p>

"Maybe.. Gadreel can be of some use to us"

"How in our dads holy hiney can this back stabbing snake lover be of any use to us!"

"His brethren, the fellow gatekeepers, maybe he can still get into contact with them."

They stopped protesting his usefulness at that. While it was a long shot, there was still a possibility. Eventually though they had to agree under the condition that he be kept locked up, away from any sort of company, as was his sentence. Gadreel readily handed over the sigils they needed in contacting the other gatekeepers before he was snapped into the lower depths of the bunker. Gabriel read them over for authentication purposes before nodding his head.

"They're the real deal"

The other three nodded as they each grabbed one of the note cards Gadreel had written the summoning on, painting it across the wall and pressing a single hand to it until it glowed. they waited for at least twenty minutes and nothing happened. Michael frowned at that spinning around on Gabriel.

"Are you sure he gave us the right ones!"

"Got me here didn't it?"

Everything seemed to bend around the newcomer. A young blonde 15 year old boy, pale blue eyes, and pale skin. He glared harshly at the archangels, in particularly Michael and Raphael, hands resting in the pockets of his black skinny jeans. He wore a tight but fitting white shirt with the logo of a cross on it, underneath a black vest. Green converse sneakers completing the entire being.

"Kai, how you doing buddy"

The grin fell from Gabriel's face when the kids glare was directed back at him. Removing his hands from his pockets, the hunters were left mystified at the liter of scars covering them. The blonde spun around once, taking in the entire room, before making his way towards the sigils painted on the wall.

"What do you want?"

Michael took a deep breath before stepping forward authoritatively. Kai stopped what he was doing to look at him for a moment before laughing dryly and turning back to what he was doing, adjusting the sigil in front of him.

"Its funny that you think you can scare me"

"Kai you need to reopen the gates to Heaven"

"I can't"

"You can't or won't"

"I simply don't want to..."

"I will make it an order if I have to do so"

Kai spun around on Michael so fast he was pretty sure if he weren't an angel he would have gotten whiplash. The young blonde snarled at Michael as he slowly stalked forward.

"Go ahead and make it an order if your heart truly desires that. Remember what we said before you locked Gadreel away for nothing, we always remember and we never forget. You may be eldest Michael, but you are no _leader._"

Michael sputtered for a moment, unsure as to what he should say next. It was not best to get on their bad side, but that was a lesson for simple seraphs not archangels. Kai seemed to enjoy making his older brother speechless because he smirked coldly at him for a moment before going to walk in a line in front of the other three archangels, as if inspecting them. He walked right passed Lucifer and Raphael but came to a stop in front of Gabriel.

"I'll do it if Gabriel orders me to"

He smirked again before turning away. Gabriel seemed just as shocked as the rest. Kai lifted his wrist as if looking watch or something, tutting something about time as he lowered it again and began staring at the eldest Winchester. Dean shuffled around on his feet awkwardly. Kid was creepy simply staring at him.

"Well look at that, famous Michael sword is a little squirmy"

"Kai, I need you to open the gates bucko"

Kai turned slowly, almost scarily so, in Gabriel's direction. The young gatekeeper stared at him for a moment before breaking out into a grin. The tension in the room seeming to dissipate with his change of mood.

"Sure thing big brother! See Mike, you should take some notes from dear brother Gabriel here, maybe instead of trying to be the leader all the time you should act like the older brother that you are, however, Gabey I can't open the gates by me self all four need to open at the same moment in order to restore balance."

They could all tell that there was a nervous edge in the air, one that was being let off by the young gatekeeper.

"You need to reinstate Gadreel as Earth's Gatekeeper"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? Continue?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Soo Gadreel may seem a little ooc in this chapter, but in my head he would be the eldest gatekeeper, soo anyway... on with the story hehe!**

* * *

><p>Least to say, everyone in the room was in a shocked sort of silence. Who was this kid to say that they should give that traitor his position back. Michael shook his head a firm line formed on his features. Raphael merely huffed a dry laugh. Lucifer rolled his eyes. But Gabriel, Gabriel looked thoughtful for a mere moment.<p>

"Let me rephrase that for you, you either reinstate Gadreel, or the doors remain locked and sealed. Take your pick but do make it fast, the others are waiting for me."

"So let me get this straight, you won't open the gates if we do not give Gadreel his position back"

"Correct-a-mungo"

Michael looked absolutely livid that the young gatekeeper was even trying this sort of bargaining.

"You told us that if Gabriel ordered you to do so then you would, Gabriel could just order you to do it"

"Oh come on! I don't _have _to! Maybe I changed my mind"

Kai and Michael were in a stare down that had everyone so focused on the two that no one noticed Gabriel disappear from the room. He wasn't there when Luci had snuck into the garden, he didn't really know what went down as an effect to it either. But they needed to reopen the gates and if this was the way they were going to have to get it done then so be it.

* * *

><p>Gabriel opened the door he felt the ping of Gadreel's grace coming from. Upon opening the door he seriously resisted the urge to say something along the lines of 'awkward' seeing as how the seraph hadn't moved from the spot that he had originally been snapped too, which was kind of sad on some level.<p>

"Look..."

Even the haunted look in his eyes were somewhat startling.

"I don't know exactly what happened between you and everyone or what type of batshit crazy thing went down, so I just wanna know, what happened?"

Gadreel seemed surprised to be asked such a question, one that that archangel was sure he had never been asked before, he opened his mouth for a moment. Unsure as to what he should say. Gabriel didn't rush him, it was his story to tell.

"... I was betrayed..."

* * *

><p>The tension forming in the room from the two's stare down was starting to become somewhat unbearable. Even Lucifer and Raphael were starting to shift on their feet at the uncomfortable feeling. Kai was winning that much you could tell. It was in that moment when Michael blinked and Kai laughed at him for doing so that Gabriel returned, but he wasn't alone.<p>

Gadreel was behind him, looking nervous as ever but unwilling to leave the safety that Gabriel possessed at the moment.

"What is he doing here? Gabriel what is the meaning of this?"

Gabriel huffed a little and looked over his shoulder at the downcast seraph.

"I have come to the conclusion that Gadreel, Guard to the Garden of Eden and Gatekeeper to Earth, has been wrongfully judged"

"How can you come to such a conclusion, you were not there to witness it, that was all after you had runaway on your little adventure with the pagans."

"Well, First, because I _am _the angel of Justice, and second, because I have heard his side of the story. Something I have found that you haven't. Kai, listen to me well here kiddo cause I'm putting my commander pants on here," Gabriel turned to Gadreel placing a hand on his forehead, "Gadreel, I so forth order that you shall be returned to your formal position as Gatekeeper of Earth, bla bla bla, your slate is brand new, bla bla bla."

Gadreel seemed somewhat relieved. Kai simply huffed again and crossed his arms like a wayward child.

"Still doesn't mean I can't chan-"

"Kai, go and fetch the others"

"Bu-"

"Now Kai"

Kai glowered at Gadreel once before snapping his fingers, as he left they could all see the grin on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Soo? <strong>


End file.
